Beep! Beep!
by ARBerry
Summary: Bella returns to her classroom after Christmas break, and discovers a student from her past.


I find myself once again standing in the meadow.

The sun is shining and the flowers are in bloom. The warmth of the sun feels good on my skin. Then, I begin to feel a surge of electricity move through my body. The tiny hairs on my arms stand, and I know that Edward is near. I turn to find him, and soon he emerges from the tree line. I smile takes over my face as I take in his beautiful form, But when my eyes reach his face and meet his eyes I know something is wrong. I begin walking towards him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" his usual amber eyes are hard and cold.

"Bella, you need to leave," he simply states as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

"You don't belong here and you don't belong in my world, Bella," he eyes are trained slightly above my head.

"I belong with you, Edward"

His eyes sweep quickly around the meadow. "You need to leave now, Bella."

My eyes meet his, and to my horror his face begins to decay before my eyes. I turn and take in the meadow as the landscape turns to gray, and the flowers bend and die. I hear the snaps of dead limps and the thud of trees hitting the black, brittle ground. The meadow looks as if a fire has swept through it. I stand alone in the dark, black ash.

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

My alarm screams the time. I reach out from my warm bed swatting at the offending noise. The silence is sweet and I close my eyes again and think back to the recurring dream that has been a constant for the past 5 years since the day that Edward left me alone the woods. I don't often let myself think of Edward during the day because of the pain that creeps into my heart makes the day unbearable, but I delight in my dreams at night. It seems to be a safe place in my head to visit him.

After Edward left, I poured myself into my school and work. It was a distraction just as I was to him. I floated through High School and hoped that my façade would fool Charlie enough to believe that I would be OK. I left Forks after graduation unable to sleep another night in the bed that I shared with Edward those few months. I enrolled in the University of Alaska to study Literature. During my time at College, I discovered a love for teaching Literature and English. Teaching is a distraction just as I was to him. I glance at the clock. It is 6:30. A deep sigh leaves my chest. It is time to start another day without Edward. I quickly lock away my Edward box and place it in the back of my mind. I place my feet on the floor and head to the shower.

The drive to the school is short. My home sits just on the outskirts of small town. Snowflakes float delicately through the air. It is the end of Christmas break and time to go back work for which I am grateful. I had spent Christmas in Forks with Charlie. It was good to see him and cook in the small kitchen but the time away from work had been difficult because my mind had time to wander. Lying in my small bed in Forks pained my heart and brought dreams that didn't usually threaten.

I pull into the parking lot. The dream catcher, Jake had bought me long ago, swings from the rearview mirror. I carefully walk into the building heading towards my classroom at the end of the hallway. I teach Junior and Senior English. Not many students have arrived and I have time to pull out the supplies needed for the day.

Soon the bell rings, the students are chattering in the hallway. They are louder than usually due to the 2 weeks apart from one another. Students filter in the room, I am busy at the computer trying to get the roll sheet printed before the bell rings. The bell rings as I pick up the sheet from the printer tray. I turn towards the class.

"I hope you have all had a great Christmas break," I say.

I begin reading off the names on the roll sheet

"McKayla Adams"

"Max Allen"

"Jennifer Bellows"

"Braden Burns"

Edward Cullen. I silently read his name. I skip it immediately.

"Caden Eyers"

" Rachelle Franklin"

I continue reading the list, resisting the urge to look up. I know he is in the room I can feel the surge of electricity up my spine.


End file.
